


Jessie's Spectre

by TheNovelNightingale



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Citadel, Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Saren beats up a gang, Swearing, This shepard is so cool, Violence, bar shenanigans, gratitude, she didn't catch his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelNightingale/pseuds/TheNovelNightingale
Summary: Saren is enjoying his night at the bar, until he gets up to leave, and a human female stops him.
Relationships: Saren Arterius & Female Shepard
Kudos: 16





	1. Knight in Shining Armor

“Hey, are you heading out?” 

Saren stared down the human. Female. Small. Weak. 

“What does it look like?” The last thing he wanted was to have to kill her for wasting his time. 

The human mumbled something he barely heard, a low ‘well sorry’ in a tone he was not fond of before she lifted her head, exasperating a stream of air lifting a strain of her dark strand off her forehead. “Listen, I think there’s a group of guys-” she nodded her head over her shoulder, Saren followed out of curiosity to a cluster of human men leaning suspiciously off the bar. “-That plan on following me. Could you-” She stopped, seemingly frustrated with herself to be asking him anything. 

Saren could relate. 

“Could you walk me to a skycar? I know there's a lot to ask-” 

“You would be correct.” his words came out like venom which made her stop in her tracks, looking at him with wide eyes. That’s the proper reaction. He turned to leave, but a hand stopped him. 

“Listen, please.” She pleaded in a harsh low voice, “Just walk me to a skycar and then you’re free to go. I'll pay you.” She offered. Saren sighed, the men at the bar were getting up from their stools and eyeing her like prey. 

Instead of answering, he eyes her hand still firmly wrapped around his forearm, that she retracted immediately, and motioned for her to follow him. 

The nearest skycar stop was a block and a half away. Luckily she was not keen on conversation, she was already having enough trouble walking. Another stroke of luck that he didn’t need to help her. 

But he had to ask, “Will my presence really repel those humans from their target?” 

She swayed, “It’s a little trick we gals learn, walk with a big scary guy and they’ll leave ya-” 

“Hey! Bird!”

“-or not.” 

The two turned to the very group of men spotted at the bar. Saren counted six, marching up to them as if they owed the very street. Saren was not surprised. The human woman took a stance parallel to himself, surely she was not preparing for a fight? 

Her loud, drunken shouts held more power than he figured, “I told you to leave me alone. Back off!” 

One of the men began shouting some sort of threat, reaching to his side for a weapon- 

Saren was on him in an instant. 

_ The problem with picking fights you do not plan for- _

Saren grabbed his wrist with one hand and his throat with the other, one twist snapping the fragile joint to the side making him drop the pistol. 

_ -is that they always fail _

Swiftly the Spectre went into autopilot, drifting from one attacker to the other, using his height and weight as leverage from their smaller frames, at least for the first two or three. He was probably showing off, but he hasn't had a street fight in days and the exercise was welcome. After that he was already tired of their scent and detached the pistol from the dead mans grip after snapping his neck, shooting the rest between the eyes. 

The body shield of a sniveling human male was entertaining to say the least. 

For a moment he had forgotten about the reason this was happening; the human female was seen out of the corner of his eye, fighting off one of them with drunken fists. A hard hit to his face cracked his nose and make him stumble back enough for Saren to aim, and fire. 

The leader, he supposed, with the loud mouth fell like a brick. And just like that it was all over. 

Brushing himself off he turned to see the woman wide eyed again, but perhaps his reading of humans weren’t up to par yet, but she did not have the same look at the others, or those he would usually kill. Maybe she was never afraid to begin with. He started to wonder just how much she had drank. 

She looked between the bodies on the ground around them, and him, swaying just the slightest. “Woah. Tha' was dope as fuck.” 

In the distance sirens of C-Sec patrols were approaching. Saren groaned, would this night never end? He looked to the woman, then raised his omni tool. He punched in a few commands before turning to the woman. 

“There is a skycar on its way for you. Tell it your address.” She stopped in her approaching tracks, dumbfounded. 

“But we were just in a fight and some of them  _ died _ . I can’t run from the crime scene.” Both hands on her hips and her eyes downward with suspicion. 

Stubborn humans.

“You will do as I say. I will take care of this.” 

She looked between the incoming patrol cars and the skycar station. A dark sleek vehicle swooping down for pickup. Believing his words, she gave him a nod and drunkenly half ran to the car, leaping in the backseat. 

#

Jessie could not believe what was happening, or what had happened. She shakily put in her address and the skycar took off instantly, just escaping the now much louder and painful sirens behind her. The lights were flashing too much as they passed the advertisements and it was giving her an already forming headache. 

The adrenaline alone was keeping her stomach from emptying itself. Maybe she was  _ too _ drunk, but that dude really _moved_. Each time she blinked another guy was on the ground. She would feel bad for dragging a random stranger into a street fight, but he seemed to not only know what he was doing but enjoy it. 

Probably not a good idea to linger on how he straight up killed those guys. 

_ “You have arrived at your destination,” _ the VI’s voice pierced her brain from a lovely trip of dozing. She sat upright in the backseat, taking in her familiar surroundings. She looked around, a new question popping to mind. 

“Uhhh I've nevrr taken one of these before.. How do I pay?” 

The Vi must have had a special program for deciphering drunken idiots because the female voice replied.  _ “You owe: zero credits.”  _

She blinked. “What?” 

_ “This transport was prepaid upon order.”  _

What? 

Uh, no. 

Hell no. 

“Uhh no. can you...can you send the money back and lemme- lemme pay the bill.” She put a hand on her throbbing forehead, that fucker paid for her trip?? No, big ole no. 

_ “I do not understand your request. Please specify.”  _

Ah FUCK and she never even said thank you?? Fucking FUCK. She really embarrassed herself this time, and AH she didn’t even know his name. She had a need to fix whatever this situation was, but her body was starting to wind down flashing a big bold sign of ‘BED. NOW- ACTUALLY DRINK WATER BRUSH YOUR TEETH THEN BED’ flashing behind her dry bloodshot eyes. She could deal with this all later. 

“Ah fuck. I’ll just have to pay him back,” she more or less murmured to herself before speaking up, “Th’person who ‘rdered the car, can you tell me ‘is name?” 

_ “I am sorry, I cannot disclose personal information.”  _

“Please?” 

_ “I am sorry, I cannot disclose-”  _

“Alright alright I get it.” 

_ “Please leave the skycar; you have reached your destination.”  _

For such a lovely VI voice she could really sound like a bitch in no time fflat. “Yeah yeah i’m going.” Jessie peeled herself off the dark seats and, with a lift of the doors, practically barrel rolled out of the skycar. It took off before the door finished sealing, and she was left alone outside her apartment. Stumbling up the stairs she took stock of herself. She drank a lot- actually incorrect, she drank one or two _really_ _strong_ drinks that knocked her on her ass, and she happened to pick the most badass turian in the establishment to keep her from getting raped. 

And she didn’t say ‘thank you’. 

That annoyed her to no end. 

And that fucker paid for her cab and she had no idea who he was. 

That was downright embarrassing. 

Stumbling into her apartment, the quiet told her her roommate was out, making it easier to start stripping on her way to her bedroom. She dumped the clothes in the pile in the corner and collapsed onto the bed, forgetting about the stop at the bathroom in an attempt to salvage her appearance. She would take it as a surprise in the morning. 

Jessie did not like feeling she owed people, and he did save her life, amongst other things. 

Her last thought as a numb sleep crawled its way up her limbs was how she was going to find that Turian, and she was going to pay him back.

No matter what. 

#

“Hey. I want to ask about an incident that happened around Flux last night?” 

The C-Sec Turian Officer at the front desk in the headquarters stopped cold, peering up from his terminal, “Yes?” It was strange, since he hadn't even looked at her when she first walked up to introduce herself. 

No matter, she wasn’t here for pleasantries. “There was a shootout right? Some guys trying to pick a fight and got all fucked up? The person they attacked, I was wondering if you could tell me who it was?” 

Her hangover was not as bad as she expected, it did take an extra effort and moaning and complaining to actually get out of bed this morning. After a cup of coffee- or three, she was a spring chicken ready to take the station. The officer’s face remained stoic. “I cannot disclose that information. Why do you ask?” 

“I aaahhhhh.” Jessie had to think fast. “Saw him at the bar right before it happened. He left and a group of guys followed him. I want to make sure he’s ok?” She should not have made the last part a question, but the story was working well so far. 

“If you met at the bar how did you not catch his name?” 

Oh so he’s _investigating her now_? “I was off my rocker dude.” The blank stare told her she went a little far with her idioms. “Meaning I was wicked tipsy.” 

“I’m sorry, I can't help you.” 

“Fuck. Please? I owe the dude a drink!’ 

“Ma’am, if you don’t calm down I will have to ask you to leave.” 

“Gaaahhhh.” She threw her hands up and twisted from the counter. Her only lead was a dead end. Where could she find this guy?

“Do you really not know who he was?” A new officer inquired, she hadn’t even seen the other Turian approach. Suddenly off put by his honest curiosity, she shrugged her shoulders. “If it's the same guy you were talking to, that was Spectre Saren Arterius.” 

Finally. A name. “Awesome, know where I could find him?” 

At this both officers blinked at her. Was her question so odd? It was for a good cause! 

The newer, nicer one eventually managed to answer her, “....the Spectre office?” His tone was telling her like it was obvious, as if she was asking to break into the Capitol of Earth or something. 

Eh Tomato-tomahto. “Sweet! Thanks!” 

“Hey! Wait!” But it was no use, Jessie was on a mission, and flew out the doors before the cops caught up to her. She got a name and a workplace. Now for the gift. 

#

Jessie has been to a muti-racial liquor store once or twice, but not one like this. A quick chat with Avina the Presidium VI told her the spectre offices were near the embassy, and since she was already here she could (should) probably get a little something for her savior. 

Avina routed her on a very unnecessary long walk to an Asari run shop of the ‘finest drinks of the galaxy’. That sounded expensive, but maybe there was something she could afford that he could drink. She knew jack-all about dextros. 

Striving like she owned the place Jessie b-lined for the light blue asari behind the counter, who looked up at her with the entire diagnostic of emotions: shock, confusion, and suspicion. Jessie planted both palms on the counter with a wicked smile. “Hey. I need a thank you gift for a turian. What’chu got?” 

The Asari, now more than willing to judge her, stood up straighter to smooth her dress to brush away the bluntness from the human before her. 

“We have a Thessian prime which is safe for both dextro and levos.” The Asari turned around to wave a hand at the shelf above her. A deep purple gem looking bottle sat under a specific ceiling light, casting small purple bubble lights in its immediate radius. What a fucking bottle. 

“Howww much is it?” Jessie asked wearily. This was all a gamble anyway, she assumed booze was the best way to go for a simple gift with no other attachments. He  _ was _ at a bar last night. 

Jessie could see the Asari was trying super hard not to scowl, “Thirty thousand.” 

“For a bottle?!” Jessie couldn’t hold it back, who in their right mind would pay that much for a bottle? The guy saved her life but  _ she _ even wasn't worth thirty thousand. Jessie calmed herself, “Is there anything more, affordable? And It doesn’t need to be levo safe, as long as he can drink it.” The dude seemed like one to drink alone anyway, maybe that would cut down the price. 

The employee of this high end fancy liquor shop gave a terse smile and nodded, “We have a Turian equivalent of bourbon from Palaven, or if he would like something sweeter we have a dextro version of champagne.” 

Jessie thought for a moment, but before she opened her mouth the Asari cut in, “The Bourbon is two hundred, the champagne is one hundred and twenty.” 

Well, her life was maybe worth the champagne, but she didn’t want to come off as super fucking cheap. A Palavini Bourbon sounded solid enough, a well thought out ‘thank you’. Jessie sharply nodded, “I’ll take it.” 


	2. The Debt Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting doesn't quite go as planned.

Before the woman could gift the bottle, she needed to spruce it up a bit; she wasn’t even going to consider asking the Asari about gift wrapping. Her account would not have been able to take it. 

Jessie began walking towards the embassies looking around for anything that she could use to keep her offering from looking so plain and rushed. It’s the thought that counts, her mother's voice reminded her. A part of her thought this whole thing was stupid and he obviously wouldn’t care either way, but the other half yearned for this tiny adventure. Using her brain to track down a once nameless once untrackable Turian was more she spent her time than anything she's done all month. 

No matter what happened she was enjoying the ‘hunt’ as it were. It was also a way to rectify the embarrassment still lingering. 

And yeah, the guy deserved a true, proper thank you. Not a drunken one. 

The embassies were close now and she still had nothing. Sighing Jessie thought for a moment, then an idea. Checking her surroundings she allowed a C-Sec patrol and two Elcor to pass by before she ducked in one of the hallways. Carefully, she snuck up to one of the large potted plants sitting in a far corner with no job except to live and look nice. Its leaves were as long as her arm, and as wide as her hand.

Uncertain if the plant was safe for her or not, she figured she would take her chances and plucked one of the leaves by the stem. The feel was sturdy, something she could peel from the sides and break apart in the middle, enough bend if worked properly. 

Over the next ten minutes she peeled pieces of the leap apart, tying and folding, using medi-gel to glue parts together and attaching it to the bottle snug between her thighs. 

When it was all done, she rotated the bottle to make sure the decoration looked clean enough to not seem a child had crafted it. She patted himself on the back, it passed. 

Standing straight, she smoothed her black button down and cargo pants, and straightened the cap on her head. Double checking she now had the gift, a speech prepared for reconciliation, and the other credit chit in her pocket with the (approximate) amount owed for the cab ride, Jessie confidently marched around for the ‘Spectre Offices’ sign. It didn’t hurt to give a small prayer as she approached the gate. 

#

“Can I help you?” 

Contrary to popular belief, Jessie was not entirely stupid; she knew she most likely would not be able to just waltz in the Spectre headquarters. She knew what Spectres were, high end agents in service to the Council; dangerous, talented beings that had the ultimate clearance in Citadel space. How she got this far without being heavily questioned was a mystery. Maybe it was the thrill of playing detective, maybe it was the high of dropping two hundred credits on a bottle of booze for someone who 1: might not be here, 2: not accept the random stranger's gift or 3: does not like the drink that made her continue on. 

“Delivery for Arterius.” She tried to sound confident while simultaneously not botching his name that she only heard once more than an hour ago. She held up the bottle in a ceremonious display in her hands, palms open, close to her chest. The security guard eyed her wearily, waving her forward. 

“Take everything out of your pockets. I will have to scan you.” 

Jessie complied, gently placing the bottle down on a small table by the guard, hoping he wouldn’t touch it and ruin her perfect leaf-bow. She held her arms out for scanning. 

When the device blinked green she knew she was good and still held her breath. Were they seriously about to let her in? Citadel rules and social norms were somewhat a mystery at times, but she assumed it wouldn’t be this easy to get into such a place of high end killers. The guard looked her up and down: the wrapped bottle, the button down shirt, the baseball cap, did the Turian understand the stereotypical code for delivery-girl too? 

Then he nodded. “Offices are on the left. You will have to remove your Omni-tool and any amps.” 

Fair enough. 

“Sure thing.” Jessie plopped her tool in a medium sized box held out for her. She lifted her long ponytail and turned around to visually confirm she did not have any amps. The guard went on his comms and waved her though. What luck. 

Jessie picked up her bottle, palmed the credit chit in her hand, and walked right inside. 

#

The Spectre Headquarters was honestly boring in appearance, at least the hallways were. Maybe she expected more, guns? Artifacts from galactic adventures? Supportive cat posters? One thing that exceeded her expectations was the constant feeling of being watched, followed by the many many security cameras and guards everywhere; no wonder she didn’t need a personal escort. She was free for the drop off but her every step wa sbeing monitored, or they figured her, a stupid human woman, could do no damage here. 

If she had planned something she easily _could_ have caused damage. But she wouldn't, her mission was to bestow a gift, not raise hell. 

_Maybe one day_ , an evil voice played in her head. 

The problem now was after following the vague directions of the security officer, Saren’s office was locked and he didn’t answer her knocking. So now she was wandering aimlessly. That is until she stumbled upon him. 

It looked like a common room shared for all the agents, with a large set up of terminals against its own power grid. High ceiling, no windows, a few of the same damn potted plants of the one she violated evenly spaced around the circular room. This place was obviously _not_ for civilians like her, or delivery girls, but the only reason she was able to look inside was because the door was left open, hence the shouting from within unavoidable. 

“You did not think I wouldn’t find this important?” A loud, but refined flanging voice met her ears with a slap of familiarity. Jessie stepped in the room as the man himself- Saren- was stabbing a talon into the datapad a Salarian was holding out. The recognition was confirmed with a side of surprise held out for her on a platter. Tall and scary. It was definitely him. 

His plates were a muted silver grey color, but he was unlike any Turian she has ever seen with a sober mind. His fringe hung behind him like daggers, and on the side of his face were two long abnormal protrusions. Had she not noticed them last night? 

The Salarian seemed unphased by the frightening look from his counterpart, in general and in his heated verbal lashing. “Did not say that, I was investigating it before I knew the connection. Nothing compromised, will send you my report.” 

Saren stepped back, suppressing a growl, “Next time don’t touch my missions.” Jessie started to more or less tiptoe her way over to them. Not wanting to exactly end their conversation, but wanted to be in line for his high demanded attention. As she got closer her memories pieced together enough to confirm that he was wearing his armor as opposed to the casual wear from last night. What was he wearing again? Definitely the back wrap on top his head, an interesting accessory she was actually fond of. The rest drew a blank, especially with the fight on the street in the dark. He was wearing dark colors is all she could remember...

The Salarian, an older looking Spectre (she assumed he was one from his version of high end looking armor) with scars riddled up and down his face, did not even flinch at the threat. “Of course- oh, hello.” 

Jessie was in a new atmosphere, new grounds. She had a mission and she was so close to victory, but the first thing that came to mind when Saren turned and looked at her was his eyes. 

She forgot what he was wearing, and what he said ninety percent of the time, but she remembered those piercing ice blue eyes. They bore right into her like lasers. Most would usually stop at such a gesture, but why should she? This was the whole point of leaving the apartment today. 

Her second thought as she was now still a few yards away was how angry she felt. Here was the guy who made her feel completely useless and insulted her further with what? A mockery of false chivalry? The only thoughts now was how he embarrassed her. He looked surprised to see her, or maybe it was her imagination, or hope. He did not, however, look anything else but calm. How could he be calm?

With the credit chit in her hand, she marched forward, and chucked it at his head. 

“You save my ass and then _pay for my ride_??” The throw was actually pretty good, and Saren caught it without flinching right by one of the protruding plates from the side of his face. She wasn’t going to let him speak, she was all fired up now, “I can very much well pay for a cab ride bud, so if you think you’re being let off that easy, hell no! Take your damn money.” She was two meters away from him now, and she slowed her roll under the scrutiny of his gaze.

The fire in her gut was dying out. Usually she could rant for a solid ten minutes. Unsure now what to exactly do or say as the inertia of rage seeped out of her feet, she jutted out a hip and thrust the bottle in front of her, hand tightly wrapped around the neck, the bow- still in place. “I’m here to thank you.” She shouted. Shouted. Like this was still all his fault. _Well it kinda was, but yeah calm down._ “This...this is a thank you for helping me.” She wasn’t sure why her tone was still coming off as defensive, at least it was quieter. She took a deep breath. “I never got to tell you that. So thanks.” he was still staring at her, his mandibles giving the slightest twitch. 

“How did you get in here?” He wasn’t quite in a fighting stance yet, but the question ran chills down her spine. Her gut churned, she didn’t think of the possibility he would find this repulsive and possibly throw her out. 

She was compelled to be honest to him. “Told them I was making a delivery, which is the booze. Which they scanned,” She explained plainly, still holding out the bottle with her hand, waiting for him to take it. “I hope you’re ok with Palaven Bourbon...” She added quietly, a part of her suddenly wondering if all of this was indeed a horrible horrible idea. 

Saren half turned to the Salarian he was speaking with, “We will finish our conversation later.” He said almost bored, his piercing ice blue eyes continuing to stare her down. Until she told him it was Bourbon, he hadn’t even looked at the bottle being offered. 

The Salarian went back to his datapad, leaving the room as if this was the most normal thing to happen at the Spectre headquarters. Hell, maybe it was. They must get all the crazies after saving damsels from a gang of assholes. 

When the movement faded away, there was still a stare-off happening and Jessie was not fond of it. 

“Hey, my arm’s getting kinda tired,” She hinted, giving her arm a little wave to loosen the tightening muscles getting heavier with each moment of frozen conversation, “It really is a thank you for saving me. You didn’t have to do what you did, you could have just walked away.” She eased into her lighthearted, gentle tones, the honest no bullshit tone. If she was going to get kicked out he needed to at least understand; she was doing her best damnit. 

Then, the Spectre’s hand uncrossed from in front of his chest, and slowly, but gracefully, he took the bottom of the bottle, as far away from her touch as possible, and she gently released the neck. He did not look at it, but continued to gaze into her with now analytical eyes. 

“Everything ok here Saren?” A new voice said. Curiosity won over her pride to win the staring contest and she turned to see a new Turian approaching. He sauteed in slowly from the far wall. How long has he been there? How long was he watching? 

Oh but her worries fell away for a half second when she saw a damned fine looking Turian with deep maroon plates and contrasting white colony marks up and down his face. And as he got closer she caught the most striking green eyes she has ever seen in her life looking back at her. They shook her legs to jelly. 

The awkwardness of her mission was put on a brief hold as she leaned her weight on her back leg, one hand sweeping over her hip, “Oooo Saren, who’s your friend?” She cooned, putting that sultry dip in her voice to half mock/half seduce the Turian. 

The maroon one laughed, stopping just out of reach in a now three point triangle. “Another Spectre, of the Spectre headquarters you are currently breaking in.” 

Jessie feigned offense with a hand to her chest, “I was not _breaking_ in. I was _let_ in.” 

“Well I was passing by security getting nervous about a wild woman let loose. I’m going to have to escort you out.” 

That made her smile, oh the little things in life. “Right, yeah sorry about the scare.” She turned back to Saren, “Sorry to bother you, Spectre.” She added the title, he deserved that at least, not some nobody crashing his workplace and throwing shit at him. He did not answer her, and she could not decipher what he was thinking or what his mandibles being pulled to his face meant in this. He just stared at her. 

A part of her deflated, she had really messed this up. Good news was he has some booze to drink later with the sexy maroon friend of his, and they can bitch about the crazy human they had to deal with today. 

Gathering her dignity, and trying to impress her new guard, he gave Saren a slight bow before leaving with the maroon Spectre. 

#

“So do I get your name?” She decided to ask as they made their way down the hallway. Wouldn’t it be funny if _he_ had saved her from getting in trouble just now and had to redo the whole damn process? She chuckled inwardly at the thought. 

The Turian was watching her, she could tell, but the air around him was far more welcoming than his friend. “Nihlus. Nihlus Kryx.” 

“Jessie Shepard.” She introduced herself, turning to walk backwards with an extended hand to him. Surprisingly he took it, a firm quick shake. “Am I in trouble now?” 

“That depends if you were here as an undercover terrorist planning on assassinating one of your top agents or not?” He was toying with her by the judge of his tone, giving her an adorable look with his head angled to the side just the slightest, catching a glint of the ceiling lights in his eyes. Jessie smiled, 

“Guys followed to attack me last night and he took care of them. Made me leave the scene of the crime. Just wanted to thank him ya know?” 

Nihlus gave a small hum, “You know, most would steer away from him, you know he hates humans right?” 

She was not surprised at all, “I could tell that much. But he still saved my life.” 

“And he- paid for your skycar transport?” Nihlus asked, inclining his voice towards something she couldn't pinpoint. 

“Prepaid to get me the fuck out. I was not going to let that one slide.” Jessie laughed, twisting on her heels and sloppily returning to walking forwards. Just in time too, they were approaching the exit. 

#

Nihlus had little idea what to make of this, but he liked this woman. As they came across the doors she stopped and went into her bag for a moment. Mumbling to herself she spoke for her voice to reach behind her. “Thanks again, glad I'm not under arrest.” She faced him once more with her arm re-extended. “Really, thank you.” 

Nihlus saw the genuine tone of her gratitude and clasped hands again. He was fairly good at picking up the human custom, when he let go she backed up to the doors, maintaining eye contact. 

Her hand was raised with an odd combination of those human fingers next to the side of her face, and she bent over just the slightest, whispering low enough he could just hear a “call me.” And with a wink of her right eye she was gone, twisting again and out the doors like a swift breeze. 

Confused, Nihlus was compelled to look down to his hand, planted in his palm was a strip of paper. 

She had slipped him her damned extranet address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me in a flood in the middle of the night when I was trying to sleep and I just had to write it down.
> 
> There is no plan of a continuation of this right now, maybe if I get inspired, but I wanted to post this because I think its so fun. 
> 
> Thank you to all who read and enjoyed it. i'm fairly new at posting works and appreciate feedback and whatnot.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy my first published work to test the waters and whatnot


End file.
